Their Friendship
by tediously ordinary
Summary: Their friendship was a weird one. Yet he couldn't see how to live without it.


**A/N: So, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. And I'm a tad bit nervous here, so give me a break. This is a whole new style of writing for me, so I'm trying my best. Please, read and review, even if you have nothing good to review about. Then, just give me constructive criticism. No flaming please, I have very low self esteem. Anyway- enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter will not ever in my lifetime be mine. I have to keep wishing. All characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

Their friendship was indeed, a strange one. In fact, you would not find a pair of best friends like them in all of Britain, maybe even the whole world.

For what best friends would go with him when he was being hunted by the most feared Dark wizard of all time? Which best friends would forever risk their lives with him, when they could have been safe at him? Which best friends would _still_ feel like Harry did so much for them, when the truth was; they were the ones who changed him for the better?

Only Ron and Hermione.

Only _they_ would risk getting expelled in their first year for fighting a troll, smuggling an illegal dragon named_ Norbert,_ and going with him deep down under the school just to find the Sorcerer's Stone where Snape was_ supposedly_ going to steal the Stone.

Only _they_ would still stand by him, even when he was being accused of being Salazar Slytherin's heir. She still stayed with him, even though she was a Muggle-born and was in danger of being petrified. He still went with him to the Chamber of Secrets, even though there was a chance he wouldn't get out.

Only _they_ would put aside their arguments to help him figure out what was going on; whether Sirius was good or bad, whether Peter Pettigrew was Scabbers or not, whether he did the right thing or not. They were the ones who helped him get through the fact that one of his father's friends _betrayed and basically killed_ them.

Only _they_ would stay with him until the very end (well after one red haired Weasley came to sense) of the Triwizard Tournament. They were the ones who stayed up late to help him find solutions to his tasks, and they were the ones who gave up their lunch breaks to help him practice spells. Out of his friends, only they believed Voldemort was back. (Well, other than Neville.)

Only _they_ helped him through his hearing, Umbridge's detentions, his worsening nightmares, his fears that he was possessed, starting the DA, and in Hermione's case, his hopeless romantic life. And in the end, it was mainly them (though Ginny, Neville, and Luna were important too) who helped him fight the Death Eaters and it was them who helped him get through Sirius's death.

Only _they_, being his best friends, followed him through everything despite the fact that they thought he was wrong. It was them who he told about the lessons he was having with Dumbledore, and it was them who he trusted with all the information about Horcruxes. It was them who put aside their hopeless squabbling about _Lavender _(really, how dense can you get) It was them who he told when he left with Dumbledore to that small, haunted island with roaring waves and it was them; and Ginny, but that's different, he looked for in the battle. It was they who understood why he had to leave Ginny(though Ron was in two minds of whether punching Harry or not just because it was _his_ little sister who Harry had to break up with). And after the first war at Hogwarts, they decided to _skip school_ and go on a deadly quest with him to find the Horcruxes when they could have stayed safe at home.

Only_ they _still went with his crazy plan and followed him to hunt for Horcruxes. They were the ones who survived off of barely a loaf of bread for him, lived in a tent for a year for him, got attacked by Death Eaters for him, and Hermione was tortured for him, and she nearly escaped death just to save him. Even when he knew he had to go into Hogwarts, where he knew Voldemort was expecting him, Ron and Hermione still went with him, and fought until the very end.

And it was them who he needed at the end of it all, because they were there for him for so long, he couldn't survive without them.

So, in all these crazy seven years, Harry was pretty sure their friendship had evolved into a bit more than being just best friends.(And no, not in that in way.) It was now more like _you touch them and you die._ They were the brothers and sisters he never had.

And yet… they still felt like they owed him something, which was completely and utterly ridiculous. _They_ didn't owe him, he owed them. Ron thought that he had saved his dad and Ginny, when the truth was if he hadn't been there then Mr. Weasley would never have been attacked and neither would have Ginny. Hermione- well he didn't know what Hermione thought she owed him- he never did something superb to her- not that he treated her _bad_, he hoped.

But being practically his siblings, they understood exactly what he was going through, when after the war he was a tad bit – ah… moody. So they did the best thing they could have. They stayed by his side, defended him from the maniacal reporters-(where did they go during the whole damn war?) And they immediately realized that while they were snogging, he would sink back into the misery and guilt. And so they set him up with that red haired beauty that he had broken up with a year ago to keep her safe. He was pining for her and she for him and he was finally living in a happily ever after.

Well, sort of. Life for Harry Potter is never easy.

But with friends like Ron and Hermione, it doesn't matter.


End file.
